L'APPRENTISSAGE DES SENS
by Claude Neix
Summary: Il n'est pas facile, de devenir adulte. Gajeel et Levy en savent quelque chose ! Fanfic en deux parties, écrite en collaboration avec Shiva Rajah.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic a été publiée il y a quelques années sur le site de mon amie Shiva Rajah !  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers à tous !  
_

* * *

 **PART I/II - Sur le départ  
**

par **Claude Neix et** **Shiva Rajah**

o-o-o

 _Qui a confiance en soi conduit les autres._  
 **Horace  
**

Cana Alberona vint s'asseoir près de Lucy avec un soupir déchirant.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, nota la jeune constellationniste.

— Je déprime. J'aurais bien besoin de la chaleur d'un homme.

Lucy rougit.

— Hein ? Et ça te prend comme ça, d'un coup ? railla-t-elle.

Cana agita la main.

— Oh ! Allez, ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. Ah, non… C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas le savoir, j'avais oublié. Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami !

La rougeur de Lucy s'intensifia.

— Non mais ça va pas, de crier ça sur les toits de cette façon ! s'emporta-t-elle, faisant le rire sa compagne.

— Arrête, personne n'a rien entendu ! Et quand bien même, tout le monde est au courant.

— Oui, grâce à toi, je te le rappelle !

Levy, qui leur tournait le dos à une table voisine, faisant mine de lire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant du jour où la mage des cartes avait lancé à la cantonade que Lucy était un cœur à prendre — ni de remarquer que Gajeel, qu'elle observait discrètement du coin de l'œil (ce qu'elle n'aurait même pas avoué sous la torture), avait relevé la tête de son assiette.

Il affichait une drôle d'expression — un mélange de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait en découdre avec Natsu et de celle qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à déguster une bière bien fraîche. Apparemment, son ouïe surdéveloppée de chasseur de dragons lui permettait d'entendre parfaitement la discussion des filles malgré la distance.

— Tu devrais quand même y penser sérieusement, Lucy, poursuivit Cana. Les hommes sont des plaies, d'accord, mais, une fois de temps en temps, il est important de relâcher la pression et de… s'éclater un peu !

— Cana, tu es soûle !

— Pas encore assez pour oublier que je suis en manque d'affection depuis trop longtemps. Mirajane ! Une autre bouteille !

Gajeel sourit à la façon d'un prédateur et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc de Cana, au grand mécontentement de Lucy.

Levy se pétrifia

 _Il ne va quand même pas…_

— Ça tombe bien, en ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin de me détendre un peu, moi aussi, dit-il à la mage des cartes. On peut peut-être se rendre mutuellement service ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Levy se liquéfia sur son banc.

 _Il l'a fait !_

— Non mais ça va pas, non ? s'écria Lucy. Où est-ce que tu te…

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un type dans ton genre m'intéresserait davantage que les autres crétins de la guilde, hein ? la coupa son amie.

Gajeel ne se démonta pas et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— Mon visage et mes bras ne sont pas les seuls endroits où je porte des piercings. Tu veux tester l'effet que ça fait ?

Levy, qui tendait désespérément l'oreille, rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bleus et rentra la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant à voir voler le Dragon Slayer à travers la pièce d'une seconde à l'autre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre Cana laisser échapper un petit rire engageant !

— Tu piques ma curiosité, chasseur de dragons.

— Je t'attends dehors…

Sans perdre une minute, il paya son repas et quitta le Q.G. de la guilde après avoir dit quelque chose à Panther Lily ; probablement, à en croire le regard réprobateur de l'exceed, quelque chose du genre : "Je ne rentrerai peut-être pas ce soir, m'attends pas !".

Levy, elle, était clouée sur place, incapable de faire un geste, une douleur insoutenable tapie au creux de son estomac.

Autour d'elle, hormis Lucy, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien et elle avait envie de se lever et de hurler à ses amis qu'il fallait que… que… que quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Qu'ils empêchent deux adultes consentants de prendre un peu de bon temps ?

— Cana ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller ? s'étrangla la jeune constellationniste lorsque son amie demanda à Mirajane d'annuler sa dernière commande et se leva à son tour pour partir.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Mais… Mais… C'est juste… Il veut juste…

— Passer un bon moment et tout oublier le lendemain ? Et alors ? Moi aussi.

— Mais… Cana !

— Grandis, Lucy. Les rapports entre les hommes et les femmes ne dégoulinent pas toujours de sentiments, comme dans tes romans. Parfois, on a juste envie de s'amuser quelques heures. C'est comme ça.

Sur ces terribles paroles, elle quitta le Q.G. à son tour, laissant Lucy perplexe et Levy, que ni Gajeel ni aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avait remarquée, avec une insoutenable envie de pleurer.

xox

Six semaines plus tard, lorsque furent annoncés les noms des participants à l'examen de rang S, Droy et Jett se battirent presque aussitôt pour savoir qui allait devenir le partenaire de Levy - qui aurait, en cet instant, voulu disparaître entre deux lattes du plancher.

Une grosse voix tonna alors dans le dos de la jeune fille :

— Si tu veux vraiment devenir un mage de rang "S", je te filerai un coup de main !

Levy se raidit et ses deux amis d'enfance se décomposèrent.

— Qu… Quoi ? bredouilla la jeune mage, le rose aux joues et le cœur battant la charge. Gajeel… Tu… Tu veux m'aider ?

— Je dois juste botter le cul des mecs qui se mettraient en travers durant l'examen, non ?

 _Ce n'est que ça… Idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?_ Se tança-t-elle.

Seule la perspective de combats acharnés attirait le Dragon Slayer et Levy n'avait jamais été douée pour ça.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, découragée.

— Laisse tomber, Gajeel. Je suis bien trop petite et chétive pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de l'emporter.

Elle sentit une grande main chaude se refermer sur sa nuque et la soulever de son banc par le dos de sa robe.

— Ne sois pas si négative, demi-portion ! On ne renonce pas avant même d'avoir commencé !

— Ah ! se débattit-elle en agitant les jambes à un bon mètre du sol. Repose-moi !

— Je te ferai grandir, promit Gajeel d'une voix rauque qui lui fit monter un long frisson le long de l'échine.

Levy cessa de se débattre et le fixa, les joues cuisantes, se demandant s'il avait conscience du double sens de ses paroles.

Lily, qui observait la scène, hocha la tête, manifestement approbateur, et le Dragon Slayer la reposa doucement sur le sol.

— Rendez-vous dehors après le déjeuner, dit-il. Tu me feras une vraie démonstration de tes talents parce que, très honnêtement, jusqu'à maintenant, j'y pige que dalle !

Sur ces mots, il la laissa plantée là, ne sachant si elle devait se sentir flattée, heureuse, inquiète, en colère ou tout à la fois.

L'exceed prit sa forme de combat et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, rassurant.

— Aie confiance en lui.

— Levy-chan ! couina Droy. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cette brute de Gajeel t…

Un coup de pied aux fesses de Lily l'envoya chouiner un peu plus loin.

— Va lui chercher un bon déjeuner, au lieu de pleurnicher ! Un bon entraînement demande une bonne alimentation. Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'une impulsion pour t'aider à aller jusqu'au comptoir ? demanda-t-il à Jett, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

— N… Non, ça ira, merci, bredouilla ce dernier en s'esquivant (ou en fuyant ?), faisant rire Levy.

— Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleur garde du corps que Gajeel, reprit l'exceed d'une voix douce en reprenant sa forme féline.

La jeune fille acquiesça et caressa sa petite tête.

— Je le sais, Lily. Merci de ton soutien.

Ce dernier s'inclina avec cérémonie et alla rejoindre Charles et Wendy à une table, pour déjeuner.

Cana, qui avait choisi de faire équipe avec Lucy, s'approcha à son tour en compagnie de celle-ci et donna à Levy un petit coup de coude complice.

— On dirait que notre chasseur au cœur de fer en pince pour toi !

La mage des mots sentit son visage et ses oreilles devenir cuisants, et pas seulement en raison de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt avait obsédé - ou plutôt torturé - Levy durant des jours, sans parler des nuits ! Elle en était même venue (pas longtemps, c'est vrai) à haïr Gajeel et Cana, à leur souhaiter les pires choses !

— J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était pour toi, qu'il en pinçait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer, faisant écarquiller les yeux à la mage des cartes.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille ? (Lucy toussota et lui fit les gros yeux) Oh ! Ça… Mais comment… ? Dis donc, toi ! cria-t-elle à la constellationniste, qui recula d'un pas en secouant la tête. Je croyais que tu ne devais rien dire à personne !

— Mais je n'ai rien dit !

— Elle n'a rien dit, c'est vrai, intervint Levy.

Cana se raidit et se tourna vers la jeune file.

— Alors comment sais-tu que… Tu nous as vus, c'est ça ?

— Oui, mentit Levy pour ne pas avoir à avouer qu'elle avait espionné leur conversation.

La mage des cartes, un peu gênée que la jeune fille ait pu les surprendre, elle et Gajeel, en plein acte dans le foin de la grange (car c'est là qu'ils étaient) préféra prendre la chose avec humour.

— Beau bébé, notre chasseur, hein ? C'était la première fois que je voyais un type avec des piercings à cet endroit, précisa-t-elle en désignant son entrejambe avec un sourire coquin.

— Sérieux ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Lucy, à la fois embarrassée et mortellement curieuse.

Cana acquiesça et pouffa.

— Et je peux te dire que ça fait des trucs assez particu…

— Je ne veux rien savoir de vos cochonneries ! l'interrompit Levy, le visage maintenant si bouillant que l'on aurait pu y faire frire des œufs.

— Bah ! Le prends pas comme ça, c'était juste pour rire, railla la mage des cartes, étonnée par le soudain éclat de la jeune fille - d'habitude d'un calme à toute épreuve.

Cette dernière se couvrit le visage des mains, consciente de s'être laissée emporter.

— Désolée, gémit-elle, je ne voulais pas me montrer agressive, c'est juste que… Que je dois faire équipe avec lui, alors je n'ai pas trop envie de connaître ce genre de détails, tu comprends ?

Cana eut un sourire grivois et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lucy la bâillonna de la main et la tira de force à l'écart.

— Ne fais pas attention, Levy ! Elle a encore un peu forcé sur la bouteille, comme toujours !

La mage des cartes réussit à se libérer de la main qui lui couvrait la bouche.

— Comment ça, « comme toujours » ?

oxo

 _Joli p'tit bout de cul…_

C'est ce que se disait Gajeel, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, en regardant la mage des mots faire, pour la quatrième fois, le tour du petit parc en courant.

— 10 tours ! avait ordonné le Dragon Slayer sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la réplique. Si tu t'arrêtes avant, je te botte les fesses !

Et Levy savait qu'il en était capable, au sens propre comme au figuré !

Elle courut donc jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent, au point qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir avalé une attaque de Natsu.

— Plus que 5 ! Allez, on ne ralentit pas, demi-portion !

 _Demi-portion…_

C'était son grand truc, ça ! "Demi-portion" par ci, "crevette" par là, quand ce n'était pas "têtard" ou "grumeau". Toujours une petite pique à la bouche pour elle !

Au bout du sixième tour, les jambes de Levy lâchèrent et elle s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre avec un haut-le-coeur.

Gajeel jura et s'approcha en rouspétant contre les petites natures. Il la souleva par le dos de sa robe, comme si elle avait été un chiot, pour observer son visage de près - un mélange de chaton nauséeux et de souriceau à qui l'on aurait volé son morceau de gruyère.

— Bon… dit-il en retenant son hilarité à grand peine. On va dire que c'est déjà un peu mieux qu'il y a deux jours. Mais ça reste largement insuffisant, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez lorsqu'il la vit se réjouir un peu trop vite. Allez ! ajouta-t-il en la posant par terre. Respire un grand coup et fais-moi quelques tractions. 4 séries de 8. Tu crois pouvoir y arriver sans trépasser ? demanda-t-il, goguenard.

Les frêles épaules de Levy tombèrent de dix bons centimètres.

— Quoi ? Tout de suite, là, maintenant ? haleta-t-elle, à deux doigts de la syncope.

Gajeel se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches.

— Bien sûr, maintenant ! C'est en repoussant les limites de sa résistance physique, qu'on travaille son endurance ! Pas en restant assis le cul dans l'herbe.

La petite mage soupira, résignée.

— Si cela peut m'aider à utiliser ma magie plus longtemps…

— Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

Elle se raidit.

— Alors c'est quoi, l'intérêt ?

— En cas de danger, expliqua le Dragon Slayer en prenant des notes dans le carnet de performances de son "élève", cela te permettra de fuir plus vite et de cavaler à toute zingue sans t'effondrer au bout de 50 mètres.

La mage des mots blêmit, plus vexée qu'un mouton fraîchement tondu, et sentit la colère lui monter au nez.

— 50 mètres… bredouilla-t-elle. Non mais, oh ! J'ai fait six fois le tour du parc !

— C'est un tout petit jardin.

— Et je n'ai pas grimpé ce mur à mains nues, peut-être ? cria-t-elle en désignant le vieux mur en question.

— Il fait à peine deux mètres de haut.

Levy tapa du pied sur le sol comme une petite fille en colère et Gajeel eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux de façade.

— Mais, enfin, c'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu aimes me torturer, c'est ça ? M'avoir crucifiée à un arbre et m'avoir marquée comme du bétail ne t'a pas suffi ? explosa-t-elle.

La pointe du crayon du Dragon Slayer s'immobilisa et il leva les yeux de son carnet pour lui adresser un sourire en coin.

— À t'entendre, on croirait que t'ai enfoncé des clous rouillés dans le corps et que je t'ai brûlée au fer rouge.

— C'est tout comme ! s'obstina la jeune fille qui, à bout de nerfs, ne savait plus trop de qu'elle disait.

Gajeel ricana, narquois.

— Ce n'était que des bracelets de métal et de la peinture, demi-portion !

Ne voulant pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, Levy agita un doigt accusateur devant lui.

— Tu… Tu… Tu m'a agressée !

— Je t'ai assommée.

— J'étais couverte de bosses et de bleus, à mon réveil ! Tout comme Droy et Jett !

Le Dragon Slayer se pencha en avant.

— Ça, demi-portion, c'est un phénomène qu'il faut vraiment que tu intègres, si tu veux devenir un mage de rang S : lorsqu'on balance des sorts à la gueule d'un adversaire, il a tendance à mettre des pains !

— C'est toi, qui nous as attaqués ! hurla la jeune fille, faisant se retourner plusieurs promeneurs, qui flânaient dans le parc avant le déjeuner.

Elle rougit, honteuse qu'on la prenne pour une adolescente hystérique, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, boudeuse, histoire de ne pas perdre la face :

— Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser…

— Je l'ai déjà fait, lui rappela-t-il.

— Tu n'as qu'à recommencer !

— Je m'excuse. Alors, ces tractions ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Estomaquée, et à bout d'arguments, la jeune mage obtempéra en maugréant et Gajeel fit mine de se plonger dans ses notes.

S'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'il sévissait encore dans les rangs de Phantom Lord ?

Évidemment.

S'il regrettait d'avoir maltraité Levy et Lucy ?

Chaque jour.

Mais, en devenant un homme, il avait appris une chose : conforter les gens dans leur apitoiement ne faisait que donner plus d'importance à leurs angoisses. Prenez un air catastrophé lorsqu'un bébé tombe sur les fesses et il se mettra à pleurer. Riez et il se relèvera comme si de rien n'était.

Ce qu'il avait fait à Levy et à Lucy était impardonnable. C'était donc à lui d'en porter le poids et le souvenir, pas à elles. Et, pour cela, le meilleur moyen consistait à le leur faire oublier ou, au pire, à ce que cet épisode ne soit plus pour elles qu'un simple accrochage sans importance, un incident de parcours.

Au bout de deux séries de tractions, Levy commença à verdir et ses membres tremblèrent comme jamais.

Gajeel s'accroupit au-dessus de sa tête.

— C'est bon, ça suffit pour ce matin.

Soulagée à un point qu'elle ne saurait dire, la jeune fille se laissa aller sur l'herbe verte avec un profond soupir.

Allongée sur le dos, elle leva les yeux pour voir le Dragon Slayer, juste au-dessus d'elle, et la vision en contre-plongée était… terriblement sexy.

Gajeel était assis sur ses talons, les cuisses écartées pour garder l'équilibre, les avant-bras couturés de cicatrices en appui sur ses genoux et le torse légèrement penché vers l'avant. Le regard de Levy remonta lentement de la bosse de son entrejambe à son visage en essayant de ne pas penser à cette histoire de piercings.

Mon Dieu, mais quelle idée avait eu Cana de lui parler de ça ! Depuis deux jours, ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier vers la partie concernée et pas seulement celle-là…

La petite mage des lettres ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler - ou faudrait-il dire "admirer" ? - chaque détail de l'impressionnante anatomie du chasseur de dragons. Son odeur aussi, lui plaisait beaucoup : un entêtant parfum d'homme, chaud et capiteux, adouci de l'empreinte de son après-rasage et épicé d'une singulière et inquiétante fragrance cuivrée, typique du sang frais ou du métal en fusion.

— Tu en fais une tête, crevette !

Levy cligna des yeux et inspira profondément le surprenant bouquet.

— Tu sens bon... dit-elle avec une franchise que n'expliquait que son épuisement.

Gajeel se raidit, surpris.

— Hein ? Ça doit être les plantes, là-bas, dit-il reniflant le col de sa tunique. J'ai rien mis.

Levy eut un petit rire, amusée par sa gêne - pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui rougissait !

— Pas ton parfum, idiot. Toi, précisa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Il flaira la peau de ses avant-bras à la façon d'un animal, dubitatif.

— J'sens rien.

— C'est normal, on ne peut pas se sentir soi-même.

Le chasseur de dragons haussa les épaules.

— Paraît que quand je transpire, je pue la rouille. Ce ne serait pas plutôt ça, que tu sens ?

Levy éclata franchement de rire et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage juste au-dessus du sien, car il s'était penché en avant pour lui parler, et la pointe d'une longue mèche de cheveux bruns, presque noirs, lui chatouilla le front.

Elle dut déglutir à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir répondre d'une voix étranglée :

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne pues ni la rouille, ni la tôle, ni rien de ce genre, quoi qu'en dise Natsu.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui parurent magiques à Levy, et Gajeel se redressa d'un bond énergique pour s'étirer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé, en réalité ?

 _Absolument rien…_ Soupira la petite voix mentale de la jeune fille.

— Bon ! Allons déjeuner ! Il est temps pour toi de reprendre des forces. Cet après-midi, je t'apprendrai quelques techniques d'esquive.

Ils retournèrent au QG de la guilde en silence - que Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de rompre en lui demandant, ébouriffant les cheveux et tapotant sa tête, si elle n'allait pas s'écrouler à mi-chemin, tant son pas était chancelant.

Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de gonfler les joues, bougonne, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un hamster pris de colique, et le Dragon Slayer ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer avec un énorme éclat de rire.

La tendresse - si l'on pouvait parler de tendresse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gajeel - qui perçait dans sa voix, cependant, désamorça la colère de la petite mage.

Depuis presque trois jours qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, Levy avait bien compris - elle était bien trop intelligente pour qu'il en soit autrement - que le jeune homme la voyait davantage comme un mignon petit animal de compagnie, plutôt que comme une femme, et elle espérait bien le faire changer d'avis. Restait encore à savoir comment… Mais, d'ici là, ses tapes sur la tête et ses taquineries étaient préférables à rien. Au moins, ainsi, il y avait un semblant de contact intime entre eux.

De son côté, Gajeel avait bien sûr remarqué la façon dont le regard de la mage s'égarait parfois sur son torse, ses jambes épaisses comme des troncs, ou ses musculeux bras nus, mais qu'une petite chose aussi mignonne que Levy nourrisse des pensées licencieuses à l'égard d'une brute telle que lui paraissait encore plus improbable que de voir Gray enfiler un pyjama pour dormir, ou Cana se mettre à l'eau minérale ! Il interprétait plutôt ces œillades comme autant de signes de méfiance, ou de peur que "ces énormes bras" ou "ces grandes jambes " ne lui fassent à nouveau du mal. Il ne désespérait cependant pas de la convaincre, avec le temps, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

— Levy-chan !

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, en voyant Droy et Jett se précipiter vers la jeune fille, inquiets de sa pâleur et des traces visibles de fatigue malgré son sourire.

— Boulets… maugréa le Dragon Slayer en s'asseyant pour commander un repas et une chope de bière.

— Alors ? Comment s'en sort-elle ? demanda Panther Lily en venant s'asseoir sur la table avec un jus de kiwi.

Il devait élever la voix pour couvrir les cris de Gray et de Natsu qui, une fois de plus, en étaient venus aux mains.

Le chasseur de dragons piocha distraitement un morceau de fer dans l'assiette que Mirajane venait de poser devant lui et le mâchouilla du bout des dents.

— Elle y met du sien mais le physique a du mal à suiv…

— Attention ! cria une voix derrière eux.

La boule de feu les prit par surprise et Gajeel eut juste le temps de tendre le bras pour protégé l'exceed.

— Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes inconscients ! cria ce dernier en soufflant sur le poil roussi à l'extrémité de sa queue.

Natsu se gratta la nuque, penaud.

— Désolé, ça m'a échap…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Gajeel le cueillit sous le menton.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, espèce de lance-flammes au rabais ! hurla-t-il en sautant sur le garçon, renversant l'assiette d'Erza, qui dégustait une pâtisserie avec une tasse de thé.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit meurtrier en voyant la crème - la délicieuse crème ! - se répandre sur le plancher et être piétinée par Gray.

— Je vais… TOUS VOUS TUER !

Une bagarre générale s'ensuivit et Lily, qui, un peu à l'écart, s'était mis à l'abri en compagnie des deux autres exceeds, soupira avec un demi sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, à Fairy Tail !

oxo

La veille du départ, Gajeel but comme un trou en compagnie de Kana et de Gildarts. À dix heures du soir, il était même incapable de tenir debout sans assistance.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, de boire comme ça ? s'étonna Levy. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Panther Lily paraissait mal à l'aise et il haussa simplement ses petites épaules velues.

— Va savoir ! Il a peut-être besoin de décompresser un peu.

La jeune fille grimaça et l'exceed rejoignit son ami pour essayer de le raisonner.

Bien sûr, il savait très bien pourquoi Gajeel essayait de s'étourdir de la sorte, avant le départ, mais il avait juré de ne pas le révéler à âme qui vive.

— Gajeel, ça suffit, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du chasseur. Ce que tu fais est ridicule. Une gueule de bois ne fera que rendre ton mal de mer encore plus intolér…

— Chut ! le tança le jeune homme en vacillant sur son assise et en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine sévère.

— En voilà assez, Gajeel ! On rentre. Tu ne… Gajeel ?

Mais Gajeel venait de tomber ivre mort sur la table avec un "blonk !" qui fit rire Kana.

— C'est ce qui s'appelle piquer du… Hips ! Nez. Hips ! Pardon…

L'exceed se prit la tête dans les mains - enfin, le museau dans les pattes - et soupira.

Levy, qui avait assisté de loin à la scène, s'approcha et, le rouge au front, proposa :

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il reste à Fairy Hill ? Dans l'état où il est, tu ne vas pas traverser la ville, Lily.

Ce dernier la regarda avec reconnaissance.

— Tu es sérieuse ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

— Non ! Non, pas du tout.

— Mais… Je croyais que la résidence de Fairy Hill était réservée aux seules jeunes filles célibataires ?

La mage agita la main.

— Ce n'est pas un couvent, non plus ! Et puis, le cas est un peu particulier. Gajeel et moi faisons équipe et devons prendre le bateau ensemble, demain matin, pour l'île Tenrô.

Lily, visiblement soulagé, acquiesça.

— Dans ce cas, je vais porter cet idiot jusque là-bas, dit-il en faisant apparaître ses ailes.

Ils quittèrent donc le quartier général de la guilde et, si Erza fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver à Fairy Hill, elle ne s'opposa pas, cependant, à ce que Gajeel, au vu de son pitoyable état, y passe la nuit.

Levy fit signe à l'exceed d'allonger le chasseur sur son lit.

— Et toi ?

— Je prends le canapé ; Gajeel n'y tiendrait pas, de toute façon. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il est très confortable, je m'y endors souvent, en lisant.

Lily jeta donc sans délicatesse le Dragon Slayer tout habillé sur les couvertures.

— J'espère que cet imbécile ne va pas être malade et t'empêcher de te reposer ! Tu dois être au mieux de ta forme, pour l'examen, ajouta-t-il en retirant les lourdes bottes du jeune homme pour les poser au pied du lit. Je vais préparer son sac et le lui apporterai demain matin, avant votre départ. Tu es sûre que ça va aller, tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

La mage des mots sourit et hocha la tête, rassurante.

— Évidemment, que ça va aller, Lily. Cesse donc de te faire du mauvais sang. Demain, nous serons tous deux frais, dispos et prêts à remporter l'épreuve !

L'exceed parut ravi de son enthousiasme. Visiblement, la semaine d'entraînement que lui avait imposée Gajeel l'avait galvanisée, autant qu'elle lui avait donné confiance en elle.

— Alors, je vous laisse vous reposer. À demain, Levy. Et merci encore.

— À demain !

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le fourmillement qu'elle sentait au creux du ventre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG s'intensifia et elle revint, à pas presque hésitants, dans sa chambre à coucher.

Gajeel était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, et dormait profondément avec un léger ronflement.

La nuit était un peu fraîche et la jeune fille ferma la fenêtre entrouverte.

 _Ne serait-il pas mieux au chaud, sous l'édredon ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en regardant le Dragon Slayer, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

 _Mais pour cela, faut-il encore… le dévêtir._

C'est vrai, elle n'allait pas le glisser sous la couette avec son pantalon, ses gants et son inconfortable tunique au col de métal, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est du moins de qu'elle essaya de se dire quand, la gorge serrée et les mains prises d'un irrépressible tremblement, elle commença à déboucler sa ceinture, qu'elle posa sur une chaise. Les deux pans de la longue tunique s'ouvrirent, découvrant le large torse à la peau lisse et dorée, et elle fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules, dégageant un bras après l'autre.

Bon sang ! Un seul de ses bras, paraissait peser deux fois celui de ses jambes à elle mais quels bras !

Évitant soigneusement les piercings, de peur de lui faire mal, la main de Levy remonta le long du poignet en épousant la courbe des muscles incroyablement durs.

La peau fraîche était si douce qu'elle en paraissait presque soyeuse. Surprenant... Était-ce du au fait que le corps de Gajeel était en partie fait de métal ?

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle lui ôta ses gants, qu'elle mit à côté de la ceinture, et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Nerveuse, elle essaya de plaisanter pour se donner du courage.

 _Alors, Gajeel ? Es-tu plutôt slip ou caleçon ?_

Ou… rien, à en croire la courte toison pubienne qui apparut, lorsqu'elle déboutonna la braguette du pantalon de toile écrue, que le chasseur de dragons portait à même la peau.

Levy se figea et déglutit avec difficulté.

 _D'accord… Pas de panique. Comporte-toi comme une femme adulte. Après tout, ce n'est pas le premier homme nu que tu vois, hein !_

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Gray était apparu devant elle - ou d'autres - dans le plus simple appareil mais Gajeel… Gajeel, c'était différent. Elle avait pratiquement grandi avec Gray et, bien qu'il soit un garçon au physique très agréable, comme Natsu, il restait encore un tout jeune adulte de 17 ans, avec des rondeurs adolescentes et un visage lisse de poupon. Son buste était encore un peu trop court, par rapport à ses maigres jambes et son torse n'avait pas pris toute l'amplitude qu'il devait avoir.

Le Dragon d'acier, en revanche, possédait déjà un corps d'homme fait, vigoureux et carré, aux épaules larges, aux reins étroits et aux jambes puissantes.

Le gosier sec, Levy fit glisser le pantalon sur les cuisses musculeuses, non sans difficulté car les jambes étaient bien plus difficiles à soulever que les bras, et elle sentit son visage devenir cuisant lorsque les cinq piercings - les fameux piercings ! - que Gajeel portait tout le long de la verge, accrochèrent la lumière de la lampe.

 _Ne regarde pas… Ne regarde pas…_

Mais, bien sûr, elle ne put s'en empêcher ! Le grand penis - bien plus grand que celui de Gray - reposait de côté, au-dessus d'une paire de testicules tout aussi imposants. Les petits piercings d'acier rappelaient ceux que Gajeel portaient sur le visage, et tenaient probablement de la même façon, le métal se confondant avec la chair.

Autre chose surprit la jeune mage : contrairement à Gray, les parties intimes de Gajeel étaient de la même couleur que sa peau, non plus foncées et tirant vers une teinte brun violacé, comme c'était le cas chez le mage de glace. Tout au plus l'extrémité du membre à demi-décalotté laissait-il entrevoir un gland brillant, gonflé et tendrement rosé.

 _Bon sang mais ça ne va pas de le détailler comme ça !_ Gronda la petite voix dans la tête de Levy.

Elle se fit violence pour détourner le regard, et finir de le dévêtir, avant de tirer l'édredon sous lui et de l'en couvrir.

Après cela, elle fila dans la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller, se brosser les dents et mettre un pyjama.

Elle allait prendre place dans le canapé, avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle prit dans le placard, lorsqu'elle se dit que, si le chasseur de dragons était malade durant la nuit, elle risquait de ne pas l'entendre - des gens étaient morts, étouffés dans leurs vomissures, après avoir trop bu, non ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle dorme près de lui, voire… avec lui ?

Un prétexte ? Bien sûr que non mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas coucher par terre, sur le tapis, alors que le lit était largement assez grand pour deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, d'accord, c'était une excuse pitoyable ! Mais quel mal y avait-il a se faire du bien, si cela n'embêtait personne, après tout ?

Abandonnant oreiller et couverture sur le canapé, elle alla donc s'allonger auprès de Gajeel, non sans un fort sentiment de culpabilité, il faut bien l'admettre, car elle était tout à fait consciente de profiter honteusement de la situation.

Elle se blottit contre lui, emportée par les sensations que provoquaient le contact de sa peau et n'eut pas conscience de s'endormir, la tête pleine de rêves inavouables.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, un peu plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle était à demi-allongée sur le Dragon Slayer qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

La joue sur l'ample poitrine, elle se pétrifia, n'osant même plus respirer. Elle voulut se faire violence pour s'écarter de lui mais fut incapable d'ordonner à ses membres d'obéir.

La jeune fille sentait battre le cœur de Gajeel contre sa poitrine, entendait sa respiration profonde, s'enivrait de sa chaleur et était perdue dans un sensuel nuage de parfum masculin, entêtant et cuivré. Non, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait bouger de là !

Au contraire, elle nicha son petit visage au creux du cou offert et se blottit dans les bras accueillants avec un petit soupir involontaire. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Levy effleura timidement la gorge palpitante de ses lèvres. Elle but les battements du cœur du Dragon d'acier à même sa jugulaire en respirant à pleins poumons la tiède fragrance de ses cheveux bruns jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne.

S'enhardissant, elle darda même la pointe de sa langue pour goûter sa peau, juste sous son oreille, le faisant frissonner dans son sommeil.

Cette réponse à sa discrète caresse inonda le ventre de la jeune mage d'un flot de lave et ses doigts, mus par une volonté propre, descendirent vers les proéminents muscles pectoraux.

Le pouls de Gajeel s'affola contre ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, essayant de graver cet instant délicieux dans sa mémoire.

C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la bosse, contre sa cuisse, gagnant en vigueur à chaque battement de cœur.

— Tu l'as cherché, bunny girl…

Levy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et écarquilla les yeux pour scruter le visage du chasseur de dragons dans la pénombre...

Il parlait en dormant.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir, à la fois soulagée et… n'était-ce pas de la jalousie, ce drôle de pincement, juste sous le cœur ?

Gajeel rêvait-il de Lucy, avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage, ou fantasmait-il juste sur des filles costumées en lapines ? Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête, en cet instant ?

Levy aurait donné cher pour le savoir mais ne sachant lire dans les pensées d'autrui, elle se contenta d'observer le moindre tressaillement de son visage jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la fasse sombrer dans un monde de rêves remplis de dragons, de magie et de métal en fusion.

oxo

Le lendemain, Gajeel se réveilla étonnamment frais, pour un homme qui s'était enivré la veille, mais frôla l'attaque en voyant la jeune mage des mots blottie contre lui, dans un lit et une chambre qui n'étaient manifestement pas les siens…

 _Oh ! Bordel…_

Il souleva la couette et vit qu'il était nu.

 _Oh ! Bordel… Bordel… Bordel…_

Mais pas Levy.

 _Bizarre…_

Peut-être avait-elle enfilé ce ridicule pyjama orangé avec des oursons bleus après que… Enfin , qu'ils…

 _Oh ! Bordel de bordel de merd…_

— Gajeel ?

— Euh… Salut ! dit-il bêtement, tandis que Levy frottait ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

— Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Comment te sens-tu ? Pas de nausée, ni de migraine ?

Il fronça le sourcil. Depuis quand faire l'amour donnait-il la nausée ?

Tout - ou presque - lui revint alors d'un coup : sa cuite, Kana et Gildarts, Lily, le voyage dans les airs et… le black-out total.

Il s'assit sur le lit en se couvrant du mieux qu'il put avec l'édredon.

— Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je… Je veux dire, est-ce que nous… Est-ce qu'on a… ?

Levy rougit comme une pivoine.

— Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! bredouilla-t-elle. Tu étais soûl, alors j'ai préféré rester avec toi au cas où… où tu serais malade, tu vois.

Gajeel hocha la tête, embarrassé. Il ne voulait paraître ni déçu, ni soulagé, car il ne savait pas comment cela serait interprété par la petite mage. S'il semblait déçu, il risquait de passer pour un pervers et si, à l'inverse, son soulagement était trop visible, il pouvait la vexer.

— Je… Euh… Je n…

Il fut interrompu par plusieurs "toc !" à la porte et Levy sauta hors du lit.

— C'est Lily ! Il a dit qu'il apporterait ton sac, ce matin. Je vais lui ouvrir ; si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est juste là.

Elle quitta la chambre et il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

 _Sois béni, partenaire ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber._

Mais… au fait. S'il ne s'était rien passé, qui l'avait déshabillé ? L'exceed ou la jeune fille ?

A la seule pensée des petites mains sur son grand corps, le serpent endormi au bas de son ventre s'éveilla et il préféra aller se rafraîchir les idées avec une bonne douche tiède… Ou plutôt, non, bien froide !

 **...à suivre**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "L'ELFE ROUGE"?**

xox

 **"l'elfe rouge - la légende de ronCe de mohan"**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay d'Heroic Fantasy

300 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B01MUCMJ67

Partie II : B01NBWGI8T

Version brochée intégrale :

1520422148

Résumé :

Au nord d'Ishmaar, dans les grottes inhospitalières qui percent les montagnes abruptes de Mohan, survivent les derniers représentants de ceux qui furent jadis les plus grands guerriers du continent : les elfes rouges – ou Berserks, comme ils se nomment eux-mêmes. Une race farouche et mystérieuse composée uniquement de mâles, crainte et méprisée de tous.

Mais pour Ronce de Mohan, jeune Berserk à la langue bien pendue et fils de deux combattants légendaires, l'heure de la révolte a sonné...

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième et dernière partie !  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **Chapitre II/II**  
 **L'île de tous les dangers**

 _Je ne veux pas prier d'être protégé des dangers,  
mais de pouvoir les affronter._ **  
 **R. Tagore****

Quatre jours plus tard, tout le monde était sur le bateau en direction de l'île Tenrô.

— Il fait chaud… gémissait sans discontinuer Lucy, affalée sur une chaise longue, vêtue d'un simple bikini, comme la plupart des filles.

Evergreen, qui était, elle, à demi-avachie sur Elfman, agita son éventail.

— Le répéter sans cesse ne rafraîchira pas l'atmosphère, tu sais.

Gajeel, installé à une table avec une bière, fit vibrer ses lèvres, méprisant.

— Arrêtez un peu de geindre !

Pourtant, lui aussi souffrait de la chaleur, quoi qu'il en dise ou qu'il essaye de faire croire. La sueur coulait abondamment sur son visage et son torse, détrempant ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Problème que Gray, totalement nu depuis un moment, ne risquait pas de connaître.

— Comment fais-tu pour supporter tous ces vêtements ? demanda Lisana à Jubia, vêtue de son manteau et se son bonnet.

La jeune femme haussa distraitement les épaules, incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle qu'offrait Gray, avachi sur une chaise, les jambes largement écartées.

— Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça.

Gajeel prit une olive dans son assiette et la lança au garçon, qui grogna.

— Putain…

— Mets un pantalon, bordel ! D'ici, je peux presque compter les plis de ton trou de balle !

Levy et Lisana rougirent et pouffèrent mais Gray ne daigna pas bouger.

— T'as qu'à regarder ailleurs ! J'ai chaud… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud…

Le Dragon Slayer ne releva pas et quitta le pont, faisant tiquer Levy. N'avait-il pas soudain pâli ?

Prenant prétexte d'une envie pressante, elle lui emboîta le pas et le vit entrer précipitamment dans sa cabine.

Un peu honteuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil indiscret par le trou de la serrure, en prenant bien garde que personne ne soit témoin de la scène, et vit Gajeel fouiller fébrilement dans son sac pour en sortir un petit flacon contenant des cachets. Il en glissa un sous sa langue avant de retirer sa tunique humide de sueur et de s'allonger lourdement sur son lit avec le même genre de gémissement plaintif que poussait Natsu lorsque…

 _Minute ! Est-ce que… ? Non, impossible !_

Levy l'observa attentivement.

Il frissonnait, sa respiration était anarchique, son visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre et il suait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

Des dizaines de petites rigoles serpentaient sur sa peau hâlée couturée de cicatrices, zigzagant dans les creux et les vallons de ses muscles.

 _Le mal de mer…_

Alors comme ça, Gajeel, à l'instar de Natsu, était sujet lui aussi à ce genre de malaise. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise ! Et au vu de l'effort qu'il faisait pour le cacher, le chasseur de dragons en éprouvait un vif embarras.

Au bout d'un long moment, durant lequel Levy se demanda si elle devait frapper à la porte ou non – peut-être pourrait-elle le soulager un peu en appliquant des compresses fraîches sur son visage ? – le médicament qu'il avait pris sembla faire effet et il s'endormit, l'avant-bras sur le visage pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière, pourtant faible, qui entrait par le hublot.

À regret, la jeune fille retourna sur le pont, où tout le monde paraissait bouger au ralenti en raison de l'écrasante chaleur.

— Ce soir, vous chanterez une autre chanson ! railla Makarov en dégustant un cocktail.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Juvia.

— Regardez le ciel. Pas un nuage. La nuit s'annonce glaciale.

Et il avait raison… À peine le soleil commença-t-il à décliner que la température descendit en flèche. Tous ceux qui étaient en tenue légère se hâtèrent vers leurs cabines respectives pour enfiler quelque chose de plus adéquat pour le dîner et la mage des mots ne fit pas exception.

Une fois vêtue de sa petite robe et d'un gilet assorti, cependant, elle se demanda si Gajeel était toujours souffrant et alla jeter un œil discret dans sa cabine.

Il dormait désormais à poings fermés sur les couvertures et ne semblait même pas avoir bougé mais il frissonnait en raison du froid et sa peau était hérissée par la chair de poule.

Levy se passa la langue sur les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

Voir le grand corps ainsi exposé lui remit en mémoire la nuit précédente, et les délicieuses sensations qu'elle avait ressenties, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Prenant soin de ne pas être vue, elle pénétra dans la cabine à pas de loup et fit quelques passes au-dessus du chasseur endormi en murmurant.

Une couverture parut se matérialiser à partir de rien et retomba avec délicatesse sur Gajeel, qui se pelotonna dessous avec un soupir.

— Merci, Lily… T'es le top des chats, marmonna-t-il avant de se rendormir aussi sec (si tant est qu'il se fut réveillé !).

La mage des mots pressa les deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Maintenant, elle savait qui, de Gajeel ou de Panther Lily, prenait habituellement soin de l'autre !

En imaginant l'exceed affublé d'un petit tablier à froufrous en train de faire la cuisine ou de laver les vêtements du Dragon Slayer, elle ne put retenir un fou-rire et dut retourner sur le pont pour ne pas réveiller son "partenaire".

oxo

Le lendemain, vers midi, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île Tenrô.

Makarov apparut à ce moment là, en short et chemise hawaïenne, pour leur donner les instructions – somme toute assez simples – concernant le déroulement de la première phase de l'examen.

Il s'agissant, pour chaque équipe de deux, de traverser une série de grotte,s au risque d'affronter d'autres concurrents ou Erza, Mirajane et Gildarts, qui étaient là pour les ralentir. Un seul chemin était parfaitement calme et ne comportait aucun obstacle. Quels seraient les chanceux à l'emprunter ? Seul le hasard et la rapidité avec laquelle ils arriveraient sur les lieux en décideraient.

Gajeel et Levy furent, grâce à la magie de cette dernière, les deuxièmes à pouvoir quitter le bateau à la nage, pour se rendre à l'entrée de l'une des grottes qu'ils devaient traverser en guise de première épreuve. Au grand dam du chasseur de dragons, celle qu'ils choisirent se révéla être la seule où il ne se passait rien !

— Fait chier ! grommela-t-il lorsqu'ils ressortirent dans une charmante petite clairière ensoleillée.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre les autres.

— De quoi te plains-tu ? s'étonna la jeune fille. C'est formidable, d'avoir pu passer la première épreuve aussi facilement !

Gajeel fit vibrer ses lèvres et tira sur sa tunique, encore détrempée par l'eau de mer.

Ils avaient traversé la grotte si facilement et si vite que leurs vêtements n'avaient même pas eu le temps de sécher.

— C'était une occasion unique d'affronter Gildarts ou Erza et que dalle !

La mage des mots s'assit sur une roche plate, face au soleil, pour faire sécher sa robe légère et le Dragon Slayer détourna le regard pour ne pas voir à quel point le tissu humide était transparent et adhérait aux petits seins en pomme, dont les tétons roses, libres de tout soutien-gorge, tendaient insolemment le fin coton orangé.

 _Putain, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, abruti !_ se tança-t-il en repliant les jambes – moins par envie de poser ses avant-bras sur ses genoux que pour dissimuler un imposant renflement au bas de son ventre, que son pantalon mouillé rendait plus visible encore.

Levy, assise à ses côtés sur le grand rocher plat chauffé par le soleil ne s'était heureusement rendue compte du rien. Les yeux fermés, elle s'abandonnait aux chauds rayons avec un petit soupir ravi.

L'imagination du Dragon d'acier s'emballa. Il se vit pousser la jeune mage sur le dos et fondre sur son délicieux petit corps pour arracher la robe mouillée et…

"Et quoi ?" railla une petite voix dans sa tête. "Elle t'arrive à peine à l'épaule, crétin ! Si tu as le malheur de t'allonger sur elle, tu l'aplatis ! Sans parler du reste…"

Il secoua furieusement la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Gajeel-kun ? s'inquiéta Levy.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

— T'occupe, demi-portion ! J'espère juste que la suite sera un peu plus mouvementée.

La jeune fille grimaça mais ne releva pas.

Pour sa part, elle n'avait nulle hâte que les choses se corsent et encore moins envie de se battre contre qui que ce soit.

— Déjà là ? s'étonna Makarov en arrivant à son tour dans la clairière. Vous avez été rapides comme l'éclair !

— Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu nous retenir, dans le chemin de nous avons pris… ronchonna le chasseur de dragons, faisant rire le maître de Fairy Tail.

Levy le questionna sur les examens précédents et Gajeel se désintéressa de la conversation. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'action, pas des blablas !

Et il y en eut, de l'action… Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu en souhaiter.

oxo

— Gajeel ! Gajeel, est-ce que ça va ? C'est moi, Biska !

Le Dragon Slayer entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur venait de lui passer sur le corps et ses multiples estafilades saignaient, lui faisant un mal de chien.

— Biska ? Que… que fais-tu sur… l'île ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; il avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

— Al ! Il est blessé ! Il faut le transporter d'urgence sur le bateau !

— Bon sang… Qu'a-t-il pu leur arriver ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils étaient ici, durant toutes ces années !

oxo

Gajeel reprit conscience sur le navire, où on lui expliqua, après fortes larmes de joie et embrassades, que lui et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'île Tenrô avaient été laissés pour morts depuis sept ans.

 _Sept ans ?_

Au début, il crut à une farce mais déchanta vite en voyant leurs expressions et leurs regards embarrassés.

Le Dragon d'acier avait le vertige.

 _7 ans…_

Sept longues années desquelles il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Sept ans envolés, perdus, alors que lui-même paraissait être resté le même.

— Oh, putain… gémit-il en réalisant qu'il avait désormais 27 ans.

27 ans… Un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge qui aurait dû être sur le point de fonder une famille.

— Nous ferions mieux de le laisser se reposer, Biska, murmura Arzak.

La jeune femme voulut protester.

— Mais... Il faut changer ses pansements, sinon les soins de Wendy n'auront servi à rien.

— Biska… insista celui qui était désormais son époux en désignant le Dragon Slayer du menton.

Ce dernier paraissait sonné, le regard perdu dans le vide et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

— Levy ou Wendy viendront s'occuper de lui un peu plus tard, ajouta Arzak. Je pense que, pour l'instant, il a besoin de rester seul.

Ils quittèrent donc la cabine et essayèrent de se rendre utiles auprès des autres blessés.

oxo

Gajeel se réveilla une heure plus tard, le corps plus douloureux que jamais mais, étonnamment, il ne ressentait nul signe avant-coureur de mal de mer – du moins pour l'instant. Wendy avait dû faire le nécessaire.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps, en partie recouvert de ce qui restait de ses vêtements. Ses blessures avaient cessé de saigner mais elles paraissaient à vif sous les pansements sales et il était couvert de sang séché.

Levy posa une petite bassine d'eau chaude près de la couchette où il était allongé et s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci pour lui ôter ses lambeaux de vêtements et ses pansements souillés de sang et de terre.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais… dit-il en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne, lorsqu'elle commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

La jeune mage sourit.

— Cela ne m'ennuie absolument pas, Gajeel-kun. Inutile de te sentir embarrassé. Que pourrais-je voir que je n'ai pas déjà vu, mhh ?

Gajeel leva le sourcil, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

— Pardon ? la taquina-t-il.

Levy rougit furieusement, ce qu'il trouva particulièrement adorable.

— Je veux dire… bredouilla-t-elle. Gray se déshabille tout le temps, alors…

Elle toussota et il sourit.

— Je vois, concéda-t-il en soulevant un peu les hanches pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, observant ses réactions, ne pouvant s'empêcher de guetter le moindre signe de dégoût, de surprise ou, qui sait, d'excitation. Mais la jeune fille resta parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, ne tiquant même pas à la vue des piercings sur son pénis, qui surprenaient pourtant habituellement les femmes, et elle plongea un linge propre dans l'eau chaude pour laver délicatement le grand corps. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint de douceur et d'une infinie sympathie, qui touchèrent le Dragon d'acier à un point qu'il ne saurait expliquer.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la petite mage en l'entendant soupirer. Je te fais mal ? J'appuie trop fort sur les plaies ?

— Non… Non, pas du tout, au contraire. C'est très agréable. Je veux dire que ça soulage énormément ! se reprit-il en la voyant rougir.

Levy passa tendrement la main sur son front, soudain saisie par une violente tendresse qui la prit à la gorge, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, et Gajeel l'observa, surpris.

— Si tu savais à quel point je déteste te voir souffrir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée presque inaudible. Te voir blessé… Surtout par ma faute. Parce que je suis faible… Que je suis incapable de me défendre toute seule…

Elle éclata en sanglots et Gajeel fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour : il t'attira contre lui et la berça contre sa poitrine comme si elle avait été une petite fille.

— Allons, tu n'y es pour rien, demi-portion ! la rassura-t-il en caressant maladroitement ses cheveux. Et tu n'es pas "faible"…

Les larmes de la mage des mots redoublèrent. Elle avait besoin de laisser sortir les émotions, les peurs, tout ce qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur, et le Dragon d'acier le comprit parfaitement. Aussi ne lui dit-il pas d'arrêter de pleurer et se contenta-t-il de serrer les dents lorsque les petites mains s'agrippèrent à lui, malmenant ses blessures…

— Le cauchemar est bel et bien fini, crevette, essaya-t-il de l'apaiser. Il n'y a plus de danger, on retourne à la maison.

 _La maison..._

Il sourit malgré lui en entendant ses propres mots. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, il considérerait réellement la guilde de Fairy Tail comme sa _maison_ …

La jeune mage frotta ses yeux rougis.

— Pardon, Gajeel-kun… hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots.

Il essuya son visage avec le linge qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire sa toilette et la jeune mage rougit comme une pivoine, ce qu'il trouva particulièrement… «craquant».

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la sentit enfin se calmer un peu.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

— Oui… Oui, ça va mieux.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, se moucha et s'essuya le visage.

Gajeel tendit la main pour lui pincer le nez, taquin, et, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'en saisit pour la presser sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par son geste.

— Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée et vibrante d'émotion en touchant son bras encore bandé. Plus jamais...

Le chasseur de dragons la considéra un long moment en essayant d'interpréter la flamme qu'il voyait dans son regard. Il observa son visage à la faible lueur mordorée de la petite lampe à huile qui dansait sur sa peau claire.

Était-ce… ? Non. Impossible. Comment une petite chose adorable comme elle pourrait-elle… ? Et pour une brute telle que lui, en plus ! Non, c'était forcément autre chose.

 _Et pourtant…_

Du bout des doigts, il suivit les courbes douces, presque enfantines, de ce minois encadré de soyeux cheveux turquoise : la bouche boudeuse aux lèvres pleines, le menton pointu, le nez droit, un peu retroussé, et les paupières mi-closes, sous lesquelles brillaient d'immenses yeux encore rougis par les larmes.

Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, répandant une cascade brune sur les épaules de Levy, mais n'insista pas. Ce fut la jeune fille qui noua les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle.

Prudent, le Dragon d'acier pressa sa bouche contre les lèvres adorablement gonflées et la petite mâchoire s'ouvrit timidement.

Sa langue chercha la sienne qui, craintive, s'était tapie tout contre la voûte du palais. Il l'effleura délicatement, comme on caresse un petit animal sauvage pour l'amadouer, et, après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle consentit enfin à répondre maladroitement à ses tentatives d'approche.

Il ne força rien, ne tenta rien pour obtenir davantage que ce que la petite mage voulait bien lui donner et le long baiser prit bientôt fin.

Levy rougit et détourna le regard, ne sachant quoi faire ou que dire.

— N'aie pas peur, chuchota Gajeel.

— Je n'ai pas peur… Mais je… Je ne sais pas comment…

Le Dragon Slayer n'attendit pas son explication et la renversa sous lui, sur le lit.

La jeune mage laissa échapper un petit cri.

— Dois-je m'arrêter ? haleta Gajeel.

— N… Non… Ce n'est pas ça, tu… Tu saignes !

Gajeel baissa les yeux sur son ventre et vit que la profonde estafilade qu'il avait sur le côté, juste au-dessus de la crête iliaque, s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment. En fait, elle saignait même trop. Beaucoup trop.

— Merde !

Il pressa fortement un linge sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie et remarqua alors l'expression de Levy. Les joues écarlates, elle fixait la hampe de chair dressée au bas de son ventre, stupéfaite et, aussi, un peu effrayée, semblait-il.

Se saisissant maladroitement d'un pan de la couverture de sa main bandée, il recouvrit son membre imposant et le plaqua de côté contre son ventre.

— Désolé… s'excusa-t-il.

Levy secoua furieusement la tête.

Non mais ça va pas ! s'admonesta-t-elle. Il saigne à n'en plus finir et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de regarder à cet endroit !

— Non ! Non, ce n'est ça, que je regardais, mentit-elle effrontément. C'est… ça saigne beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas normal.

Le dragon d'acier pressa le linge un peu plus fort sur la plaie mais rien n'y fit.

— Je crois que ça s'est rouvert pour de bon…

— Je vais chercher Wendy !

Levy se précipita hors de la cabine.

Elle était inquiète pour lui, bien sûr, mais aussi totalement paniquée depuis qu'elle avait vu ce… cette… sa…

 _Comment cela peut-il devenir aussi gros ?_ pensa-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Jamais elle ne pourra… Enfin, jamais il ne parviendra à…

 _Ça ne rentrera jamais !_ cria la petite voix dans sa tête tandis qu'elle faisait irruption sur le pont.

— Wendy ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Vite !

La fillette en laissa tomber son sandwich et Lily, qui sirotait un jus de kiwi, se pétrifia.

— Gajeel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Levy acquiesça.

— La suture de l'une de ses blessures n'a pas tenu et le sang coule de plus en plus fort.

Tous trois se précipitèrent vers la cabine où se trouvait le Dragon Slayer, qui essayait tant bien que mal de compresser la plaie. Pâle comme la mort, il commençait à montrer des signes évidents de faiblesse et semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

Levy poussa un cri en envoyant que les couvertures étaient rouges et détrempées. Comment pouvait-on perdre autant de sang en si peu de temps ?

Lorsque Lily, qui avait pris sa forme de combat, allongea Gajeel et retira le linge ensanglanté que le jeune homme pressait sur la plaie, elle obtint la réponse à sa question.

Lors du combat contre Kawazu et Yomazu, la lame du mage des mots avait profondément tranché la chair du côté jusqu'au nombril, sectionnant muscles et vaisseaux.

L'état de son bras droit, caché sous les bandages, lui avait déjà donné des sueurs froides mais là...

 _Quelle horreur…_

Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'une arme blanche de cette taille pénétrait et coupait dans la chair.

Il lui était parfois arrivé de s'entamer le doigt par accident avec un petit couteau de cuisine, une feuille de papier ou la page d'un livre neuf et la sensation était tout simplement atroce. Alors avec un sabre…

Et encore, si Gajeel n'avait été touché qu'en deux endroits ! Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Patiemment, Wendy réussit à suturer de nouveau les chairs puis Lily l'aida à finir de laver le Dragon Slayer, qui paraissait avoir perdu finalement connaissance, et à panser ses plaies.

Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune mage des mots vit le corps de Gajeel recouvert de bandages propres qu'elle réalisa à quel point ses blessures étaient nombreuses.

Elle fit un tas des couvertures ensanglantées et les posa sur le sol, à l'extérieur de la cabine.

Allongé sur sa couchette, le chasseur de dragons, lui, gémissait doucement, comateux.

— Je vais rester avec lui, dit Panther Lily aux jeunes filles. Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Wendy, qui tenait à peine debout, ne se fit pas prier mais Levy prit le temps de matérialiser plusieurs petits morceaux de fer, qu'elle laissa sur la table.

— Si son état empire, ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Lily, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

L'exceed sourit et acquiesça.

— Je n'hésiterai pas, promit-il.

La jeune mage partit à regret et le sourire de Lily s'agrandit.

Comme il avait commencé à le soupçonner, quelque chose semblait naître entre ces deux-là.

— Qu'est-ce qui te... fait sourire… comme ça ? demanda Gajeel en ouvrant un œil.

L'exceed reprit sa petite forme féline et s'assit à côté de sa tête, sur l'oreiller, avant de laisser tomber, le plus sérieusement du monde :

— Cette petite a des sentiments pour toi. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

Le dragon d'acier soupira.

— C'est compliqué, Lily... dit-il en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller, à bout de forces.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'est pas. Il faut laisser du temps au temps, voilà tout.

— Si tu… le dis… partenaire.

Lily hocha sa petite tête, sûr de lui, et Gajeel referma les yeux avec un sourire.

xox

Dans sa cabine, Levy avait prétexté la fatigue pour se débarrasser de Jet et de Droy.

Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de les revoir mais, contrairement à eux, elle avait l'impression de les avoir quittés trois jours plus tôt et non sept années. Leur empressement excessif avait donc tendance à l'exaspérer, d'autant plus que Droy était vraiment devenu un énorme amas de graisse dans lequel elle avait du mal à reconnaître son ancien complice.

Allongée sur sa couchette, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle frissonna au souvenir des baisers et des mains de Gajeel sur son corps et un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage.

D'accord, il était beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Et Après ? Beaucoup d'hommes de son gabarit avaient pour compagnes de petites femmes comme elle, non ? Bon, peut-être pas aussi petites. Quoi que…

Elle repensa au sexe énorme dressé au bas de son ventre et rougit, à la fois d'excitation et de confusion.

 _Comment vais-je pouvoir… ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

Ne sois pas idiote, Levy ! La tête d'un bébé peut passer par là ! Et puis Cana fait juste une taille de pantalon de plus toi et, pour elle, ça n'a pas été un problème, non ?

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

Oui, tout allait très bien se passer. Une fois rentrée à Fairy tail, cependant, elle consulterait quelques ouvrages spécialisés, par acquit de conscience.

Cela dit… ne précipitait-elle pas un peu trop les choses ?

L'état d'esprit dans lequel ils étaient — les nerfs à fleur de peau, la peur d'avoir vu la mort de si près et le désespoir qu'ils avaient connus — était pour beaucoup dans ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et rien de disait que, lorsqu'ils reprendraient une vie "normale" à la guilde, Gajeel serait toujours dans de telles dispositions à son endroit.

Elle soupira avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Elle aimait le Dragon d'acier, c'était une évidence. Et lui semblait aussi l'apprécier, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement de quelle façon car elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se fier à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

 _Laisser venir et voir comment la situation évolue…_

Oui, c'était la meilleurs chose à faire. Attendre et voir.

Mais une chose était certaine : Gajeel avait mis ses sens à l'envers et éveillé en elle des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Était-ce cela, devenir une femme ?

Peut-être.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "Un ange est tombé"?**

xox

 **Un ange est tombé**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay

250 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B06X6LGHNS

Partie II : B06X6M5B5H

Version brochée intégrale :

1520199783

Résumé :

Le Grand banditisme espagnol n'aime pas les "pédés"...

Xoan Ortega non plus. Il est beau, riche, arrogant, mais aussi violent et macho. Son entreprise couvre des activités illégales. Alors, quand un homme glisse sous les roues de sa voiture, on se demande bien pourquoi il s'arrêterait !

C'est pourtant cet accident qui changera sa vie et qui changera Xoan lui-même. Mais Un ange est tombé n'est pas la simple histoire d'une conversion parce que l'on n'efface pas le passé, surtout lorsqu'il est si sombre.

À sa sortie, en 2001, aux Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes, ce roman a fait l'effet d'une petite bombe qui a déstabilisé la presse spécialisée car c'est un OVNI, parfaitement inclassable, trépidant, sensuel, drôle et inattendu. Quelque part entre le manga et le feuilleton télé, la pure parodie et le romantisme le plus débridé.

15 ans plus tard, ce voici réédité en version brochée et numérique après avoir été en partie réécrit par l'auteur.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
